


The Secret

by Serenity1



Series: Dreaming [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, threesome - F/M/M (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds out about John's dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel to "The Dream!" I'm thinking of doing another sequel story to this story, I'm not sure yet. I am working on my other story chapter, "Rising Stars" and I hope to update that by the end of the weekend. 
> 
> I hope there is no grammar mistakes! Or if the characters are a bit, OOC. If there is any mistakes (besides grammar), please let me know!

One week later....

Sherlock had been in an crime scene the whole day without his blogger. He had missed his blogger as John was at the clinic the whole day. It was already nearly night when Sherlock returned home. The crime scene had been a fun one and not a boring one this time. John would feel sorry that he hadn't went. It would had been a perfect scene for he's blog.

Sherlock was tired and he misses his husband so much that day. He nearly got shot and even though Lestrade wasn't that good as a firearm as John, he was able to stop the criminal at least even though he missed at least once or twice. He opened the door to 221B Baker Street and he immediately deduced that Mrs. Hudson had gone out for the evening and wouldn't be back possibly tomorrow morning. He smiles to himself as he closes the door, Mrs. Hudson finally found someone.

He quickly hangs up his coat at the hangar and he went up the stairs to open the door. He sees that all the lights were closed as well as the blinds. John must be taking a nap, Sherlock thought as he turns towards their bedroom that they share. He found John lying on the bed, sleeping as he was snoring softly. He watches he's husband by the door, quietly. John was more cuter when he's asleep. Sherlock could tell that John was having a dream on the way that he's eyes move along with he's body. 

He watches John's hand drifts lower to the waistband of he's pants and Sherlock licks he's lips at the sight of it. It was one of those dreams, Sherlock thought as he was about to do the same to himself but one word stopped him.

"Mary....."

Sherlock stares at John in aghast as John moans the name and he put his hand under his pants. 

"Oh gawd, Mary, suck me..."

Sherlock couldn't take this anymore as he quickly leaves the room, banging the door close. The bang startles John as he woke up immediately and he found himself lying on the bed with his own hand at his cock and he was looking at the bedroom door. Who would...?

John heard the door to the flat closed with another loud bang and John immediately knew whom it was. Shit, what have I done?

\---------------

"Don't tell me that you got upset about a dream, little brother," Mycroft said smirking as he was sipping his tea and the two brothers were facing each other as Sherlock had gone to Mycroft after finding John in his predicament. 

Sherlock glares, "You don't get upset if Lestrade talks in his sleep about someone he used to love?" He asked.

Mycroft put down his cup as he shrugs, "I don't have to. He's ex-wife left him and the only person he cares about is he's older daughter who is currently in college," he said. Sherlock was about to say something but he heard a ping coming from he's phone. "That must be John, aren't you going to see the text?" Mycroft asked.

"It's obvious that I'm pissed at him, My," Sherlock snapped.

Mycroft sighed, "Everyone has fantasies, Sherlock. Before you met John, didn't you dream about being back together with Victor Trevor?" He asked.

"That was long ago and you are being intrusive with those damn cameras," Sherlock said.

"So you don't deny the fact that you didn't fantasized about him," Mycroft said.

"I...."

"Sherlock, what's really bothering you? Is it the fact that John and Mary were together during your death for three years?" Mycroft asked.

Sherlock growls, when did Mycroft became a marriage counsel? There was another ping on he's cell phone but he ignores it again. 

"You're so naive, brother dear. John loves you and he will not go back to Mary. The two of you have been intimate with each other for five years now. He was the one who asked you to marry him," Mycroft said.

There was another ping on Sherlock's cell phone and this time, Sherlock got out he's cell phone to look at the messages and he didn't saw Mycroft's small smile as he took a sip from he's tea.

I'm sorry -JW

I couldn't help it, Sherlock. It was just a dream. I don't know why I started dreaming about Mary. Please, come home? -JW

I love you, Sherlock and I always will. I gave you that ring of yours during our wedding ceremony, didn't I? I will stick to my word forever until death -JW

Sherlock put he's phone away in his pocket as he looks at Mycroft while standing up, "Thank you, My," he said slowly.

"He loves you, Sherlock, more than you ever know," Mycroft adds.

Sherlock nodded as he left.

\-----------------

John was watching telly when he heard the door to the living room open and saw Sherlock standing there. 

"Sherlock..." he breathes out.

"John...." Sherlock replies as he sat on the couch and was staring at John, ignoring the telly.

"Listen Sherlock, about the dream..." John began but Sherlock interrupted him.

"I don't care about the dream, John," Sherlock began as John stares at him surprised. "Everyone has sexual fantasy about someone than their significant other," he said.

"Including yourself?" John asked.

"Victor Trevor, he was my ex-boyfriend before I met you," Sherlock said. "I was stupid to think about that you would leave me for Mary," he said.

"Is that what you think? Sherlock, I would never leave you for anyone else," John said as he quickly turns off the telly and the two were now facing each other. 

"I know that now," Sherlock said slowly.

"I should thank Mycroft for this," John said as Sherlock looked at him surprised. John beams, "I'm not the only one who can deduce things, Sherlock. Lestrade is probably in he's office still, you won't do drugs any more and you don't go to Angelo's since you don't eat, so the only way is probably Mycroft," John said proudly.

"Good John, I'm proud of you," Sherlock praised him.

"I am sorry, Sherlock. When the dream came to me during our anniversary..." John began but he quickly shuts he's mouth after what he just said.

Sherlock looks at him, startles. "John, don't tell me....you weren't thinking of her while we were having sex, were you?" He asked angrily.

"What?! Of course not! It was a dream, Sherlock! The dream came to me when we were asleep!" John defended himself.

"What was the dream about, John?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, I don't think..."

"Tell me, John!"

John sighed, defeated. "It was a threesome, I was fucking Mary and she was sucking you," he said with a blush on he's face.

"It must had been good for you to lie to me," Sherlock said.

"Sherlock..."

"It was a dream, I know. I just couldn't feel insecure. I just hadn't been with anyone since VIctor Trevor," Sherlock said slowly.

"Would you tell me what happened to him?" John asked.

Sherlock was hesitant for a moment before looking at John, "He was a drug addict. He kept me sort of alive until Mycroft came to arrest him. My brother put me in rehab and rehab changed my life before I met you, John. That's why Lestrade looks out for me with all those fake drug bust that he does," he explained.

"Is Victor Trevor...?"

"He's not in jail anymore. Believe it or not, that jail changed he's way of drug addict as well. He contacted me and I begged my brother to put Victor into rehab and he did. Victor is working as a part-time professor in the University of London," Sherlock explained.

"So the two of you hadn't been in contact with each other?" John asked.

Sherlock shrugged, "Occasionally he'll send me an email to meet up for tea or lunch, but other than that, no. John, I hadn't seen him since two years ago," he said. "You don't need to get jealous," he added.

"I'm not! By the way, what was your last dream with Victor or was there a last dream?" John asked.

"It was a month ago, Victor and I fucked in an empty classroom," Sherlock replies.

"That sounds hot," John replies as Sherlock grins, "See Sherlock, I'm not upset. I know that you won't go back to Victor as I have you," he said.

"I know and I should be the one to apologize and not you," Sherlock said as he stood up, went over to John and kissed him, on the lips, passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone enjoyed this one-shot? Is this one-shot better than "The Dream?" Please let me know!


End file.
